warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fox's Young
Now a young warrior, Bubblespot struggles to find light in a dark clan. When she discovers that she maybe bearing Foxstar's kits, everything about the situation changes. With Flintpaw feeling more ambitious and her heart yearning for Newtstripe, she wonders if these kits will be the light to defeat the darkness. Prolouge Foxstar sat down next to Bubblespot, the young she-cat was beautiful. Her light gray fur that had darker markings and her blue eyes made her special. He felt a surge of fury for Newtstripe winning her heart, that should had been him. It didn't matter because Bubblespot cared about Newtstripe to let him live. She was with him and that all what mattered. Chapter 1 Fox's kits? Bubblespot lay in Foxstar;s nest, it had been two moons since she agreed to be his mate. He was insecure about her being near any cat, she couldn't even see Silverbrair or Whitestag without him around. Flintpaw, Ghostpaw, Duskpaw, Oynxpaw, Dawnpaw, Waterpaw, Garterpaw, Thrushpaw, Foampaw, Brightcloud and Redpaw, Cloudpaw, Squirrelpaw, Goldpaw and Coalpaw became warriors taking the names of Flintfire, Ghostfrost, Duskshadow, Waterpool, Thrushwing, Foamwhisker, Redpath, Gartertail, Dawnclaw, Brightcloud, Cloudrye, Squirrelleg, Goldeyes, Coalfrost and Oynxshade. They got to patrol and chase off cats while she had to be stuck with Foxstar all day, and each day was unpredictable, sometimes he would sleep all day. Other days he let her go outside and watch the camp with him and say hi to one or two cats. He even let her see the territory, but it wasn't any fun. She was tired of laying around like a useless fish she was going to go out alone for once. Foxstar or his trusted cats was at camp, she looked for Newtstripe and saw him, she scramble to him and purred" Hey Newtstripe." Newtstripe smiled" Bubblespot, I haven't seen you for ages." Ivypelt padded to Newtstripe and purred" Your bigger than the last time I saw you and fluffier too." Ivypelt glanced at her belly then back at her. What's wrong with Ivypelt, she isn't usually like that. Lilystream came towards Bubblespot and glance at her belly then Ivypelt with a nervous look before catching Bubblespot questioning gaze" Umm... When will you be having... Never mind, Bubblespot." Before Bubblespot could ask her what she meant, Lilystream race away. Duskshadow bounded up nudging Bubblespot" Hey, Bubblespot. " Duskshadow pace around Bubblespot purring" I'm expecting Ghostfrost's kits." Bubblespot felt sadness swept over her, why can't that be her and Newtstripe" Congratulations, Duskshadow." Duskshadow nudged her with a paw" We be queens together just like we was apprentices and kits." Bubblespot twisted her head" What do you mean, Duskshadow?" She wondered what the brown tabby she-cat had to say" Your expecting kits, they.. must be Foxstar's..." Bubblespot gasped" Kits?" Duskshadow tilted her head" Didn't you know, that why every cat been staring at you?" Bubblespot glanced at her belly, that why Ivypelt, Newtstripe and Lilystream was acting so weird, they must have known that she was going to have Foxstar's kits. Bubblespot pace around, yowling" No, I can't be expecting his kits." Silverbrair raced towards her, she stopped at a halt in front of Bubblespot, meowing" It's going to be okay, Bubblespot, they will be something to fight for."Bubblespot hissed" I don't want his kits, I hate him, I-". " What are you doing out of the den?" Foxstar bounded up to her, shoving Bubblespot on her back" I leave for a gathering and I can't even trust you to stay put." Foxstar slammed his paws on her exposed belly, before staring at her as she hissed in pain. " Your expecting my kits?" Bubblespot rolled to her paws, staggering by the weight of her belly. Foxstar hissed" Why didn't you stay in the den, our kits are precious." Bubblespot snarled" I am raising them alone." Snowfall growl raising her head to eat a minnow, while Wasptail stood next to her. Foxstar lunge at her, clawing her muzzle and pinning her down" No your not, I will be helping, these are my kits as well as yours." Bubblespot snarled" I wish they wasn't your kits." The entire clearing fell silent, Snowfall cowered beside Wasptail. Mistyclaw, Rockwing and Halfmask crouch outside their den, their eyes wide with fear. Nightshine curled her tail around Darkkit and Drizzlekit, her ears flattening. Foxstar hissed at Bubblespot" I am your mate, you should be glad." Bubblespot walked away, to Foxstar's den growling so Foxstar could hear" I always loved Newtstripe, not you." "Bubblespot, Tempestkit isn't sharing." A brown little kit mewed, beside him was his brown tabby littermate,Marshkit. " Bubbespot when will Foxstar be back, to play with us." Soon Sedgekit." Bubblespot felt safe, away from Foxstar and watching her four little kits, Timberkit, Sedgekit, Tempestkit and Marshkit. Bubblespot woke up from her dream, she felt Foxstar's fur brush against her. She heard somecats heading to the den. It was Raggedlion, Flintfire and Oynxshade, they both stood outside the den" Bubblespot, we need to speak to Foxstar." Bubblespot nudged Foxstar, the tom stared at her" What is it?" Bubblespot meowed" Raggedlion, Flintfire and Oynxshade wants to see you.